transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2030 Olympics
The 2030 Olympics were the second to be hosted by Six Lasers. The rules are here. Medal Count In progress. So far, after the Air Race, Artillery Range, Autobot/Junkion FFA, EDC FFA, Foot Race, Ig-Yac Riding, Sharpshooting, Space Race, Gladiatorial Combat, Full-Combat, and Team Combat: Schedule All events start at 7:30 EST, barring something unusual happening. August 9: Opening August 10: Air Race August 13: Artillery Range (replacing javelin, at Hazard's behest) August 15: Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All August 17: Decepticon Free-For-All August 19: Demolition Derby August 20: EDC Free-For-All August 22: Foot Race August 24: Igyak Riding August 26: Land Race August 27: Sharpshooting August 29: Space Race August 31: Finale Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! Air Race 2030: Air Race - With vast plains and wide open skies, Cheyne is perfect for an air race. The tumbleweeds falling from the sky maybe aren't so great, though. Gold: Photon! Silver: Fleet! Bronze: Jayson Redfield! Artillery 2030 Artillery Range - Gunfire explodes over the lava-fields of Thrull! Who can shoot the farthest and at what angle? Gold: Bandit! Silver: Rampage! Bronze: Redshift! Log Coming: Autobot/Junkion FFA - Things heat up on the ice planet and long running grudges come to the forefront as the Autobots and Junkion slug it out on Nepsa! Gold: Outrun! Silver: Sunstreaker! Bronze: Grimlock! Log Coming:' Decepticon FFA '- It's a pool party for the Decepticons at the oceanside town of Pequod, where they settle their differences in the most explosive manner possible! Gold: Galvatron! Silver: Blueshift! Bronze: Hook! 2030 Demolition Derby: Demolition Derby - Ramping up the dunes of Nepsa, the participants careen and crash into each other! Gold: Sky Lynx! Silver: Nosecone! Bronze: Slag! Logs Coming: EDC FFA - It's humans beating up other humans! Gold: Jayson Redfield! Silver: Greg Macleod! Bronze: Noah Wolfe! Log Coming: Foot Race - Running through the streets of downtown Nepsa, the racers battle some typical wintery hazards like ice and potholes and some not-so-typical wintery hazards like monkey bars. Gold: Barkida! Silver: Foxfire! Bronze: Fragment! Log Coming: Ig-Yac Riding - Yeehaw, these ig-yacs are extra-mutated, for your riding consternation! Gold: Monstereo! Silver: Blot! Bronze: Boomslang Log Coming: Land Race - Zooming across Cybertron in a thinly veiled Death Race rip off, it's the Land Race! Gold: Colossus! Silver: Fairway! Bronze: Astrotrain 2030 Olympics: Sharpshooting: Sharpshooting - Where else can we get away with shooting at copyright targets than on Junkion? 5 Rounds of Firepower expended by 20 contestants. Nobody will notice the mess. Gold: Beachcomber! Silver: Hook! Bronze: Decibel! 2030 Olympics: Space Race: Space Race - The deadly Medusa Cascade. Koosh balls. Pac-Man. Who will survive? Gold: Blast Off! Silver: Sunder! Bronze: Astrotrain! 2030 Olympics: Finale: Finale - Rodimus Prime and Galvatron finish the last match of Full-Combat Super-Heavyweight to close out the Olympics, but the fight does not go as planned. Gladiatorial Competition Logs coming soon. Round 1 Lightweight Matchups: Keeper VS Crosscheck * Victor: Keeper (log) Kurtz Weiss VS Fairway * Defaulted To: Kurtz Weiss Nightbeat VS Barkida * Victor: Barkida Nate Briar VS Vigil * Victor: Vigil (log) Middleweight Matchups: Weirdwolf VS Fleet * Victor: Weirdwolf Swoop VS Blot * Victor: Swoop Excise VS Blueshift * Victor: Blueshift Fulcrum VS Crash *''Victor: Fulcrum (log)'' Heavyweight Matchups: Catechism VS Scourge * Victor: Catechism (log) Slag VS Hot Spot * Victor: Slag '' Snapdragon VS ''Broadside *''Victor: Broadside'' (log) Avalanche VS Kup * Defaulted To: Kup Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Fortress Maximus VS Rodimus Prime * Victor: Rodimus Prime (log) Galvatron VS Sky Lynx * Victor by Concession: Galvatron Scorponok VS Grimlock * Victor: Scorponok Round 2 Lightweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Keeper VS Kurtz Weiss *''Victor: Keeper'' Barkida VS Vigil * Victor: Barkida Bronze Bracket: Crosscheck VS Fairway * Victor: Crosscheck (log) Nightbeat VS Nate Briar * Victor: Nightbeat For Lightweight Gladiatorial, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Middleweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Weirdwolf VS Swoop * Defaulted To: Swoop Blueshift VS Fulcrum * Victor: Blueshift Bronze Bracket: Fleet VS Blot * Victor: Blot Excise VS Crash * Victor: Crash For Middleweight Gladiatorial, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Catechism VS Slag * Victor: Slag Broadside VS Kup (log) *''Victor: Broadside'' Bronze Bracket: Scourge VS Hot Spot * Victor: Hot Spot Snapdragon VS Avalanche * Defaulted To: Snapdragon For Heavyweight Gladiatorial, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Round Robin: Rodimus Prime VS Galvatron * Victor: Galvatron Rodimus Prime VS Scorponok * Victor: Rodimus Prime Galvatron VS Scorponok Bronze Round Robin: Fortress Maximus VS Sky Lynx * Victor: Sky Lynx Fortress Maximus VS Grimlock * Victor: Fortress Maximus Sky Lynx VS Grimlock * Victor: Sky Lynx As this is actually the medal round, the combatants will have until the 30th to finish their matches, though finishing earlier would be greatly appreciated, especially in case some weird sort of tie develops. Round 3 Lightweight: Silver/Gold Match: Keeper VS Barkida * Victor: Keeper Bronze Match: Crosscheck VS Nightbeat *Victor: Crosscheck (log) Middleweight: Silver/Gold Match: Swoop VS Blueshift * Victor: Swoop Bronze Match: Blot VS Crash Heavyweight: Silver/Gold Match: Slag VS Broadside * Victor: Slag Bronze Match: Hot Spot VS Snapdragon * By Concession: Snapdragon Medals Lightweight: Gold: Keeper Silver: Barkida Bronze: Crosscheck Middleweight: Gold: Swoop Silver: Blueshift Bronze: Crash Heavyweight: Gold: Slag Silver: Broadside Bronze: Snapdragon Super-Heavyweight: Gold: Galvatron Silver: Rodimus Prime Bronze: Sky Lynx Full Combat Competition Logs coming soon. Round 1 Lightweight Matchups: Reflector VS Kurtz Weiss * Victor: Reflector (log) Fury VS Photon * Victor: Photon Americon VS Compile *''Victor: Americon'' (log) Vigil VS Fairway *''Victor: Vigil'' (log) Middleweight Matchups: Crash VS Fusillade * Victor: Fusillade Blueshift VS Redshift *''Victor: Blueshift'' (log) Excise VS Weirdwolf * Defaulted To: Excise Red Alert VS Nate Briar * Victor: Nate Briar Heavyweight Matchups: Avalanche VS Catechism * Victor: Avalanche Hot Spot VS Dirge * Victor: Dirge Slag VS Boomslang * Victor: Boomslang Swoop VS Bandit * Victor: Bandit Fleet VS Scourge * Victor: Scourge (log) Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Fortress Maximus VS Scorponok * Victor: Scorponok Galvatron VS Grimlock * Victor: Galvatron Rodimus Prime VS Sky Lynx * Victor by Concession: Rodimus Prime Round 2 Lightweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Reflector VS Photon * Victor: Photon Americon VS Vigil * Victor: Vigil Bronze Bracket: Kurtz Weiss VS Fury Fairway VS Compile * Victor: Compile (log) For Lightweight Full-Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Middleweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Fusillade VS Excise *''Victor: Fusillade'' Blueshift VS Nate Briar *''Victor: Blueshift'' Bronze Bracket: Crash VS Weirdwolf Redshift VS Red Alert * Victor: Red Alert (log) For Middleweight Full-Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Avalanche VS Bandit Dirge VS Boomslang Scourge VS ??? Bronze Bracket: Catechism VS Slag * Victor: Slag Hot Spot VS Fleet * Victor: Hot Spot Swoop VS ??? For Heavyweight Full-Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Super-Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Scorponok VS Galvatron Scorponok VS Rodimus Prime Galvatron VS Rodimus Bronze Bracket: Fortress Maximus VS Grimlock * Victor: Fortress Maximus Fortress Maximus VS Sky Lynx Grimlock VS Sky Lynx As this is actually the medal round, the combatants will have until the 30th to finish their matches, though finishing earlier would be greatly appreciated, especially in case some weird sort of tie develops. Round 3 Full-Combat: Lightweight: Silver/Gold Match: Photon VS Vigil Bronze Match: Kurtz Weiss VS Compile Middleweight: Silver/Gold Match: Fusillade VS Blueshift * By Concession: Blueshift Bronze Match: Crash VS Red Alert * Victor: Crash Heavyweight: Silver/Gold Round Robin: Bandit VS Boomslang Bandit VS Scourge Boomslang VS Scourge Bronze Round Robin: Slag VS Hot Spot * Victor: Slag Slag '' VS Swoop * ''Victor: Slag Hot Spot VS Swoop Medals Lightweight: Shared Silver: Photon and Vigil Shared Bronze: Kurtz Weiss and Compile Middleweight: Gold: Blueshift Silver: Fusillade Bronze: Crash Heavyweight: Gold: Boomslang Silver: Scourge Bronze: Slag Super-Heavyweight: Gold: Galvatron Silver: Rodimus Prime (Hot Rod???) Bronze: Fortress Maximus Team Combat Competition Logs coming soon. Round 1 Lightweight Matchups: Redshift with Blueshift VS Sunstreaker with Sideswipe * Defaulted To: Redshift with Blueshift Blot with Mindwipe VS Marissa Faireborn with Nate Briar * Victors: Marissa Faireborn with Nate Briar Monstereo with Vigil '' VS Crosshairs with Fairway * ''Victors: Monstereo with Vigil '' (log) Fury with Swoop VS ''Fusillade with Fulcrum * Defaulted To: Fusillade with Fulcrum Heavyweight Matchups: Sky Lynx with First Aid VS Scourge with Thrust * Victors: Sky Lynx and First Aid (log) Kup with Kurtz Weiss VS Slag with Boomslang * Victors: Slag with Boomslang (log) Round 2 Lightweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Redshift with Blueshift VS Marissa Faireborn with Nate Briar * Victors: Redshift with Blueshift Monstereo with Vigil VS Fusillade with Fulcrum * Victors: Fusillade with Fulcrum Bronze Bracket: Sunstreaker with Sideswipe VS Blot with Mindwipe * Victors: Blot with Mindwipe Fairway with Nosecone VS Swoop with Arsenal *''Victors: Swoop with Arsenal'' (log) For Lightweight Team Combat, the combatants have until the 24th to finish their matches. Heavyweight Matchups: Silver/Gold Bracket: Sky Lynx with First Aid VS Slag with Boomslang Bronze Bracket: Scourge with Thrust VS Kup with Kurtz Weiss As this is actually the medal round for Heavyweight Team Combat, the combatants will have until the 30th to finish their matches, though finishing earlier would be greatly appreciated. Round 3 Team: Lightweight: Silver/Gold Match: Redshift with Blueshift VS Fusillade with Fulcrum * Victors: Fulcrum and Fusillade (log) Bronze Match: Blot with Mindwipe VS Fury with Swoop * Victors: Blot with Mindwipe Medals Lightweight: Gold: Fusillade with Fulcrum Silver: Redshift with Blueshift Bronze: Blot with Mindwipe Heavyweight: Shared Silver: Slag with Boomslang and Sky Lynx with First Aid Shared Bronze: Scourge with Thrust and Kup with Kurtz Weiss Logs Post anything Olympic related here! The more the merrier! Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! 2030 Olympics Brackets (not complete) Extra Certificates Coming as soon as they are awarded. So far: Silver Tortoise: To Fortress Maximus, for being an extremely good sport during the Air Race A Nerf Arrow-Storm ™: Noah Wolfe, for representing the humans in the Artillery Range Little Medic Dude That Outlasted Fort Max and Kup: Fairway, for being a little medic dude that outlasted Fort Max and Kup in the Autobot/Junkion FFA. Golden Peanut: Monstereo, for being the peanut gallery during the Decepticon Free-For-All Florence Nightengale Award for Ministering to the Sick: Fortress Maximus during the Demolition Derby Kamikaze Awards for self-knock-out: Monstereo and Kup during the Demolition Derby The Athlete's Foot: Fairway, for predicting flying turtles during the Foot Race A Dirty Pool: Americon, for y'know during the Foot Race Citizen Toxie Vault Boy Award: Fusillade, for irradiating the Ig-Yacs Prettiest Carwreck: Penumbra, for being the first competitor ever knocked out in a race Scatter-Shot (but not Scattershot) Award: Strafe, for failing to hit Mirage Susan B. Ramjet Award: Catechism, for ramming everyone -- including herself.